Problem: Convert $\dfrac{42}{23}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $42 \div 23 = {1}\ \text{ R } {19}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{23}{23}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $19$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{19}}{23}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{19}{23}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{23}{23}} + {\dfrac{19}{23}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{42}{23}$.